


Sick Day

by orphan_account



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Suzukaze Aoba/Takimoto Hifumi
Kudos: 12





	Sick Day

It was Saturday when Hifumi was feeling sick. She wanted Aoba to take care of her to make her feel a bit secured and comfortable. Somehow, her desire came true. Aoba came to her room and saw that Hifumi looked a bit exhausted. Hifumi starts blushing when she saw her. Aoba then comes closer to her and checks her head.

“Hifumi-senpai, your temperature’s high. Are you feeling okay?” Aoba said with caution.

Hifumi struggles a bit with communicating now that she’s sick, she was stuttering a lot and even pausing between words.

“A-Aoba-chan… I’m feeling a bit sick…” Hifumi said looking directly at Aoba’s eyes.

“Ah, I figured you would be sick because of how unusual you acted yesterday.” The younger girl replied.

Hifumi, turning away from Aoba’s face, “S-So is that why you’re here…?”

Aoba, holding one of Hifumi’s hands, “Mhm… I even prepared things to get you feeling better.”

Hifumi, worried, “You didn’t have to… you might get sick because of me…”

“I don’t mind getting sick if it’s you, you’ve done so much for me and I really want to prove that I’m grateful for everything you’ve done.” The younger girl said with a smile.

Hifumi was a bit flustered when Aoba said that, she then said, “I-I guess you could take care of me… But if you get sick… then I’m taking care of you.”

“Sure.” Aoba replied with a little smile on her face.

Both stares at each other, wondering about the things between them.

Aoba, saying with a worried face, “Are you hungry? I could feed you if you'd like.”

“I’m a bit hungry… um… thanks.” Hifumi said nervously.

Aoba exits the room to make some food for Hifumi. She then comes back with porridge and a glass of water. She kneeled on the floor near the bed and gets a bit close to Hifumi’s face. Hifumi sits up straight. She feeds her little by little, just to make sure that she keeps comfy and feel better.

“Aoba-chan… I like your… porridge. It tastes good…” The older girl said with a smile.

“Eh? Really? I lack experience in cooking though.” Aoba said with a flushed facial expression.

“Mhm… Even if you’d lack experience, it still tastes good.” Hifumi said with an elated expression.

Aoba, cupping Hifumi’s face, “Geez… you make me so happy.”

Hifumi, with a flustered look, “W-why does this feel like romantic talk…?”

Aoba, tilting her head, “Well… it’s probably because we would be great together.” Saying it with a quiet laugh.

Hifumi, blushing, “C-can you feed me more porridge…?”

“Of course, Hifumi-senpai.”

Aoba then continues feeding Hifumi and after eating, Aoba offers Hifumi a glass of water. Hifumi was somehow healing a bit faster with Aoba by her side. Aoba leaves the room to place the dishes and washes it. She then comes back to the room as Hifumi also enters, since she headed to the bathroom. She then goes to her bed and lays down. They were both mesmerized with each other after realizing that were cuter than usual.

“How are you this cute…?” The two girls both said and got a bit red.

Aoba, patting Hifumi’s head, “You know… you’re sort of cute in every way.”

Hifumi, making eye contact with Aoba, “Um… you’re also cute… I’ve always wanted to kiss you…”

Hifumi realizes what she had said, she got so red and hides in her blanket.

“H-Hifumi-senpai...”

Hifumi stays silent and she was covering her face.

Aoba, trying to get close to Hifumi, “You know… I could kiss you right now if you wanted to. But you said you didn’t want to infect me.”

Hifumi just couldn’t voice what she felt about Aoba. Voicing her feelings was a bit harder for her than talking as friends. Hifumi then removes her blanket and gets closer to Aoba.

“I-if I weren’t sick, I would have kissed you… by now….”

Aoba, hugging Hifumi, “I love you.”

Hifumi was a bit surprised and she hugs Aoba back. “I love you too… Aoba-chan….”

“Hifumi-senpai, was this conversation tedious to you…?” Aoba said with caution.

“A bit… but… please kiss me…” The older girl replied with an exhausted smile.

Aoba was surprised with the thought of kissing her.

“Well… I will if you’re okay with it.” The younger girl said with a nervous expression.

Hifumi, getting closer to Aoba’s face, “I’m okay with it…”

Hifumi then kisses Aoba’s lips. Her lips were so tender and sweet that Hifumi couldn’t stop kissing her. The warmth between the two was just so satisfying and their hearts began beating faster. The kiss made them felt at ease and Hifumi then broke the kiss. Hifumi then whispers to Aoba’s ear and said, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” The younger girl said while checking Hifumi’s temperature.

Both are smiling.

“If I’m being honest, you seem to feel a bit better than earlier, Hifumi-senpai.”

“Well… it’s probably because of how well you treated me. I’m happy that you were here.” Hifumi replied while laying down to her bed.

“I think that you should go rest. I think you would feel much better if you did.” Aoba said while stroking Hifumi’s head.

“Can you stay by my side and stroke my hair?” Hifumi said with an exhausted face.

Aoba, laughing quietly, “Of course.”


End file.
